Knife Necklace
by la Pianissima
Summary: A young prince lost his kingdom's most treasured key. He gave it to a girl whom he doesn't know. Ten years later, they met again. But what would happen if the girl's home country is at war with the prince's? Will she choose her country over the prince? Suck at summaries, sorry. BelxOC. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Knife Necklace

**Pairing:** BelxOC

**Genre:** Adventure/Romance, AU

**Summary:** A young prince lost his kingdom's most treasured key. He gave it to a girl whom he doesn't know. Ten years later, they met again. But what would happen if the girl's home country is at war with the prince's? Will she choose her country over the prince?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR!

**Warning:** For the following chapters, I now warn you of OOCs.

(:::::::::)

On an early day in December, a lone girl of fifteen wandered aimlessly at the local park, heaving deep sighs as the cold made it into puffs of white smoke. Her waist-length jet-black hair swayed with the wind, along with her fuzzy white muffler. She wasn't shivering, despite the iciness of the early snowfall, but her eyes showed great coldness that equally matched the atmosphere. Her exposed legs started to get frost bite. She forgot to wear her knee-length shorts again and just wore her plain black cycling.

"Excuse me miss, but can you please get out of my way?" A voice snapped her back to reality. She moved a bit, allowing the person to walk passed her. Her deep amber eyes showed coldness still. That wasn't normal. She's usually cheery, energetic and always on everybody's nerves, but something bothered her. She glanced at her watch. 7:12. _Shit. Going to be late!_ Soon, she started briskly walking to her school. She stopped as she reached her classroom's door. Something cold was touching her. Well, of course, her necklace was emitting cold radiance as it touched her collar bone. She removed it and started daydreaming again. It was like only yesterday when she received that necklace as a weird present.

_**-flashback-**_

_A little girl was lost, pointlessly walking anywhere her feet takes her. Then she noticed that the beige-colored pathway turned green. She started crying now. She didn't know she has already crossed Allysh's boundary and is now in Fiore Kingdom._

_She was just on a family picnic and a beautiful Monarch butterfly appeared. She started following for god-knows-how-long until it flew up to the air, out of her sight. The little girl now weeps rivers and her cries grew louder. The sky turned grey. Then it began to pour. She decided to walk and find some shelter._

_A couple of minutes later, she found a blonde boy with, what do you know, the weirdest hairstyle she's ever seen. He was wearing all-white, but muddy on the part of the legs. He was standing still, as if in a trance. She poked him. No reaction. She tried to tickle him. Again, no reaction. Then, she decided to kick him on the back part of his knee. It worked, finally, as the blonde cried in agony._

"_What the heck is your problem, missy?" Stunned by the kid's language, the little girl forgot to reply. "Well?" ask the blonde._

"_Uhm…I was lost… and I'm hoping if you could help me…please?" she begged, her eyes swollen from her earlier tears. The rain made it so she like she was crying, even though she was not, and made her look more pitiful. That made the young boy blush._

_It was awhile before any of them could speak. Even though she can't see it, she felt like the blonde's eyes were focused on her. She looked at the ground and sneeze. Her pathetic face under the rain made the boy laugh. The girl blushed, ashamed._

"_I'll help, but let's get out of the rain first." The blonde finally replied. He held out his hand and she gave hers. They were walking side by side, hands tightly clasped in each other._

_Soon, they reached a small cabin with only one door and two windows, one next to the door and the other, on one of its side. A grey silhouette moved as yellow-orange light flickered in the background. The boy knocked thrice and the door opened._

"_My, my. What do we have here?" Asked an old lady. She was in her early 50s and her hair is almost as grey as ashes. Her chubby cheeks beamed a welcoming smile at the two soaked children. "Come inside, dears."_

_Inside was warm. A small fire was crackling and there was a table with two chairs. Near the fire were a single bed and a small drawer._

"_Who might you be, young lady?"_

"_My name's Tsu-chi-hae-na… Uhmm… Please just call me Tsu. I got lost while walking around. Can you please help me get back to my home?" The little girl blushed as the old lady dried her hair and changed her clothes. She did the same to the blonde boy._

"_Where did you come, Tsu?" Asked the boy._

"_I'm, err, from Allysh."_

"_Allysh? That's very near. But, dear, did you know that this country and Allysh are in bad terms with each other?" Said the old woman. Tsu shook her head. Clearly, she doesn't know anything related to that. She was just a kid, young, innocent and free._

"_Baah, can't we just hand her over to dad's guards? I'm sure he'll send her home in no time." The blonde was rubbing his hands together in front of the fire. Behind his wet bangs, his eyes were almost visible._

"_Please send me home. Mother and Father would be so worried about me." Tsu pleaded. The old lady smiled. "Of course. Let's go?"_

_It was long walk. The rain had stopped a long time ago. Tsu had no idea where they were going. Later, they have arrived at a small town, the slippery asphalt made it deserted of humans walking about. They walked further to the town's market where many people were roaming around despite the muddy sidewalk. Up ahead, a huge castle silhouetted the horizon. The sun is setting, so the old lady picked up her pace._

"_By the way, old lady. What's your name?" Asked Tsu as the lady finished talking to one of the men at the market. The lady laughed._

"_Where are my manners? Haha. My name is Tellinia Adamenon. I used to work at the castle over there," she pointed to the one up ahead. "Now I live in a small bungalow in the forest, as you saw. This boy is Bel. He goes to my place to play every now and then."_

"_Bel? … Thank you for helping me Bel. You're such a nice person." She beamed and it made Bel blushed._

"_Oh~? Tsu, your ride's ready. Mr. and Mrs. Jayde lives in Allysh. They transport goods from Allysh to Fiore everyday. I asked them if they could take you with them." Tellinia gestured over to a couple of mid-30s. Mr. Jayde boarded his wagon which was pulled by a pretty black horse. Mrs. Jayde smiled and greeted Tsu._

"_Hello, young lady. Where do you want us to drop you off?"_

"_My family lives in the capital. Can you take me there please?"_

"_Sure. We live in the capital too. Alright, Ms. Adamenon, we'll take good care of Tsu. You don't need to worry." The younger lady smiled reassuringly._

"_Well, I guess this is goodbye. Thanks for helping me again, Bel!"_

"_Wait! Here," from his pocket, he held out a small imitation of a very detailed knife. It had a hole on its handle and glimmered under the grey sky, "Fiore is known for our world-class knives. You should at least have one as a souvenir…My father gave me this one earlier today. He said it was very important. So, please take good care of it." Tsu received the small knife. It was well designed. Opposite the blunted side were three curves going outward in a twisted pattern same to that as the teeth of a key._

"_Thanks. I'll treasure it." With one last glance, Tsu hugged Bel and Tellinia goodbye. Mrs. Jayde helped her up their wagon and they took off._

_Tsu wore the knife now as a necklace. The hole at the handle made it possible to slid a strong piece of string and tie it around her neck. After that incident, Tsu's family moved from Allysh to Japan because of the extreme dislike of the Allysh and Fiore countries. She never had the opportunity to visit Fiore and meet up with Bel and Tellinia. But the necklace reminds her of their short, yet unique memories._

_**-end of flashback-**_

"Tsukihana! Stop spacing out and get inside. Classes are to begin. Didn't you hear the bell ring?" Mr. Murisaki, Class 3-A's homeroom teacher said, shaking Tsukihana's shoulder.

"Oh, ehh~? Gomen, sensei. I didn't mean to space out." She quickly hid her necklace and placed it in her pocket. She then opened the door and greeted her classmates. "OHAYO MINNA!" Half of the class greeted her back. The rest grunted.

"Everyone, please take your seats. We have a new student." Mr. Murisaki spoke as each student went to their respective seats. Tsukihana sat at the back, her chin on the palm of her right hand.

"Class, I beg of you not to do anything funny with our new transfer student, okay? Please come in now." The door opened and revealed a blonde boy with hair covering his eyes. They were spiky and downright messy, yet it looked good on him. He was wearing a sleek piece of silver on his hair, but it was too covered up that nobody identified it right away.

"Yo! The name's Belphegor el Principe. Nice to meet ya. Shishi." He greeted everyone, hands in his pockets. Several of the ladies squealed. Some of the boys groaned. _He's a good-looking guy. Shit men! We have ourselves a rival. Prepare for battle strategies._ The guys were thinking.

"I would be staying here in Japan for a few months because my family has important business to attend to. We're here to find an important key to our family vault. Kind of like treasure hunting, but instead of finding treasure, we're looking for the key." Said the new student.

"You lost the key to your family vault? Ha, ha. That's stupid! Who lost it?" Asked one of the delinquents seated at the front. He was smirking playfully at the new kid. The other boys started to giggle a little, later the girls joined them.

"Shishi." The blonde grinned. "I was a kid back then when I lost it. I didn't even know it was a key in the first place. My dad should have told me the moment he gave to me or I would never give it to her. 'nough said. Where's my seat, sensei?"

"What does the key look like, Mr. Principe? I'm a historian and I might help you in your search." Suggested Mr. Murisaki, his onyx black glasses shining interestingly at Belphegor. The young blonde took a while before he answered.

"It's shaped like a knife, with three irregular curves pointing outward and a small hole on the handle. It's made from pure silver, so it never rusts—"

"Hey! That sounds like Tsuki's knife necklace!" Frey Mori, Tsukihana's bestfriend, suddenly exclaimed. All eyes darted towards Tsukihana Kuro, who was halfway on her way to dreamland. She shot back to reality when a hand aggressively landed on her desk. Her chin almost fell out of her hand and she looked up, slowly rising her eyes to meet the other person's. But no eyes met hers, only a few locks of spiky hair.

"Uhhmm… Excuse me…?" Muttered Tsuki.

"Oi, do you have your necklace on you?"

"Eeeh? My necklace?" She started to search her pocket, one by one taking out its contents. She took out her phone, her foldable comb and mirror, her ID, then finally the necklace.

The blonde twitched. "Your name is Tsukihana Kuro?" He asked, eyeing her ID. Tsuki blinked her eyes furiously. Who was this man who kept asking weird questions?

"Y-yeah. S-so?"

"Tsukihana Kuro…" He muttered her name as he grabbed hold of the necklace. It was well polished, smoothly hanging from his hand. He looked at it closely. He gulped. This was the key.

"Where did you get this?"

"Uhmm… Someone gave it to me when I was small… He said that it was a souvenir gift from him to me. But I never saw him again... Uhmm—?"

"… Tsu…"

Tsukihana blinked again. She stood up abruptly. For some reason, her hands were shaking. "How did you…? – Are you, are you perhaps, Bel?"

For a moment, no one spoke a word, not a single one breathed. The silence slowly took away time, as the black-haired girl and the blonde boy gazed at each other. The world of stillness broke when Bel swiftly hugged Tsu. Nobody moved. Nobody said anything, except those of silent 'what?'s, 'huh?'s and 'ohmaygawd!'s.

Seconds later, Bel let go of Tsukihana, saying, "Mitsuketa."

* * *

I know this is a fail and I'm thinking if I should reconsider and delete this, but I love the plot! I cannot simply abandon it!  
Minna~ tasukete.  
Kindly tell me if it went well, okay?  
I'll be waiting for your reviews, if there's any :D

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry for mixing up **one** thing down there. Please forgive me for that.

Sorry for the crappy chapter :'(

* * *

(::::::::::)

"Can I join you for lunch today?" Asked the male blonde as the bell for lunch finished ringing. He was seated beside Tsukihana Kuro, so he only whispered. He looked at her straight in her eyes. The girl stammered, "Y-yeah, sure. Frey and I eat on the rooftop." She stood up, carried her bag and walked outside the room, Bel following her.

"Tsu…" He muttered, following her up the stairs.

"Yes?" She said, not looking back at him who was staring at her back for quite a while now.

"…nothing. I'm just happy to have finally found you."

_Or my necklace._ She thought.

She opened the door leading to the roof. It was empty. She half expected Frey to be there, but she remembered she had practices at lunch for their music project. The benches were covered with snow and she brushed the off with her bare hands. Bel helped her and they sat, later started eating their lunches.

The two ate in silence. What should they talk about when they just met each other for _one day_ ten years ago?

"How come you're so silent?"

"Huh? Why'd you ask?"

"Because this silence is killing me. I'm a lively person. I shouldn't be stuck with someone who doesn't know how to start conversations." She said annoyingly, wrapping up her bento box and hiding it away in her lunch bag.

"Ooh~ Who are you to say I'm a boring person? Ushishishi~" He laughed.

"Tell me again why you are here. Forgive for not listening to you earlier. The cold atmosphere made me feel sleepy." She inwardly laughed.

"Heh? Aren't you a rude girl—"

"Get on with it."

"Shishi. Alrighty. Where do I start?"

"Explain why do you need my necklace back when you gave it to me 10 years ago? There. Start with that."

"My ancestors built an underground passageway leading to a secret chamber. My dad told me that it holds all our family riches."

"Riches?" She said in awe, looking at him with interested eyes. "So, you're really, _really_ rich?"

"Of course I am. I'm a prince after all."

"YOU'RE A PRINC—" Her words were lost when Bel's right hand covered her mouth.

"Sssssshh! Nobody should know I'm a prince, except you. If the public finds out, then I won't have a normal life now, would I?" Tsuki seemed to understand him and nodded.

"Anyway, only one key was made for the chamber to open. And that's the key I gave you."

"If it's so important, then why give to me in the first place?"

"Because I thought it held no importance. When I was a kid, my dad would always give me bizarre knives as presents. He said 'to prove your love for your country, you must honor the brilliant knives we make'. I already have thousands of knives in my cabinet and I thought giving away one shouldn't make a difference."

"But it did, didn't it?" She asked him. His face was dimmed. His gloomy aura mixed with the cold atmosphere.

"Dad said the knife was to be given to the next heir of the kingdom."

"Oh my… So you didn't become the heir?"

"No, but my twin brother did. I was older than him by 4 minutes."

"But, now that you found the key, then you'll regain the title, am I correct?"

"No. Out of humiliation, my dad disowned me. My mom quarreled with my dad and both of us got exiled in Fiore. Tellinia let us stay in her house. But she died three years later."

"I… I'm sorry to hear that. – Wait, then, why do you need the necklace?"

"I'm not only searching for the necklace, Tsu. I was also searching for you."

If as if on cue, a strong winter wind blew, making the hair in front of Bel's face sway outwardly, revealing his stellar cosmic blue eyes. His eyes met hers, making the maiden blush.

"W-why…exactly, are you, a-are you looking for me?" She hesitated. Her heart suddenly beat twice faster than normal and her face is boiling up.

"Because you were my only friend."

"E-eeh? Don't you have friends back home, like your brother?" Tsuki calmed herself down. But her heart's still beating faster.

"I don't get along with my younger brother. And I'm not allowed outside the castle's premises. Dad said assassins might come and kill me."

"So, why were you…?"

"They say old castles have secret tunnels leading to secret places. Ushishishi."

"Oh, I see. Hey. I still don't get it," Tsuki stood up, patting her backside for possible snow that got stuck on her butt. "If you got disowned, why are you still looking for the necklace?"

"Because I want to see you, idiot. How many times should I repeat it?" he stood up also, patting her head with his right hand. Tsuki blushed.

"I really still don't get it."

.

DING DONG DING DONG DING

.

"The bell has rung. Let's go Tsu." Bel offered, grinning.

"Stop calling me Tsu. My nickname's Tsuki. Use that instead."

"Okay. Let's go, Tsuuuu-ki~"

The two friends walked their way back to their classrooms. Eyes gathered upon the blonde male as he strutted down the corridors, making girls squeal quietly. The guys eyed the jet-black beauty like tigers in search for prey.

"Ne, Tsuki. Why are they staring at you?" Asks Bel, turning his head from left to right.

"That's because, according to last school year's chronicle, I'm the most popular girl in school, which is kinda annoying. People glare at as if I took away their lunch moneys." She snorted, reaching the third floor landing. Immediately, the chatting students hushed themselves and started glaring daggers.

"Oh really? Then who's the most popular boy?" A hint of teasing was evident in Bel's voice as he asked.

"Hibari Kyoya, the Head of the Disciplinary Committee. He's always so strict on the rules. You better be careful, though. He's really good with his tonfas. Anyway, our next class is English, so you can sleep it off. I always do that and get perfect scores in the end. Hah—"

Her laughter stop as a raven-haired boy appeared before her.

"No sleeping in class, Tsukihana, or I'll bite you to death."

The Disciplinary Committee shadowed the raven-haired, bodies straight like soldiers. A small bird appeared on top of the Head's head, napping.

"I believe we don't let animals inside the school building, Kyo-chan~?" Teased Tsuki. Her thin line lips curved into a grin similar to Bel's. But her eyes showed a different emotion, as if she's seeking for something. A duel maybe?

"_Kamikorosu!"_ Hibari took out his tonfas and launched at Tsuki, who was already in an offense stand. But Bel quickly moved in between them.

"Ushishishi. It's not nice to hurt a lady, Mr. Disciplinary Head." Laughed Bel, catching Hibari's wrist.

"And who might you be?" Asked the skylark, eyes shifting to the blonde in front of him. His eyes were filled with hatred.

"Belphegor el Principe, the new student." Bel let go of the skylark's wrist and backed away beside Tsuki. He was grinning maniacally. "Ushishishi~"

Hibari glared at the two, despising them via his glare. He sighed and walked straight to his office.

"Remember what I said, Tsukihana. No sleeping in class."

(::::::::::)

* * *

**A/N: **Gomen! I know it's too short and it lacked so much more! I'm really, really sorry! Please forgive me!  
Thank you for reading by the way. Review if you like :)


End file.
